I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of locking devices, and more particularly to the field of automotive locking devices including a remotely operable electric release. Even more particularly the present invention relates to the field of automotive locking devices with a remotely operable electric release and a manually operated release therefore.
II. Description of the Art
Remote electrically operated release mechanisms for locking devices employed in automobiles are known. Generally, the known devices include a key rotatable lock means for operating the latch release from outside the vehicle. In certain installations it is desirable to provide a latch release mechanism which is operable without a key to release the lock. Ornamental tire covers which are hinged to a rear bumper of the vehicle are typical of installations requiring a convenient mechanical release for hinging the tire cover away from the trunk lid to provide access to the trunk lid lock and/or the fuel tank filler connection when it is located near the center of the rear bumper. Presently used mechanical release devices employ a cable or chain which is fed through a tube leading to the interior of the latch release. Pulling on the cable or chain mechanically releases the latch mechanism. An accumulation of mud or ice can often disable this type of mechanical release mechanism, and if the vehicle has a broken electrical connection or a dead battery it is impossible to release the tire cover to fuel the vehicle or to open the trunk lid. It is to this problem that the present invention is directed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,917,330 and Re. 27390 disclose a locking mechanism for releasably securing a deck lid of an automobile vehicle which includes an electric lock release for operating the mechanism from a remote location. A key operated cylinder mechanism is also provided for releasing the latch in a conventional manner. These patents constitute the most relevant art known to the Applicant and his Attorney.